Gone
by BlackFalling
Summary: What should've been a simple shopping trip goes terribly awry... Asami x Akihito, violence/romance/heartbreak/torture/lemon etc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So first of all, I do not own You're My Loveprize in Viewfinder (that amazing author would be Yamane Ayano) nor do I profit from this in any way. Second! This is set after a few years of Asami and Akihito being together. Also, some warnings: this is yaoi (boyxboy), also there will be violence, torture, cursing, and probably lemon..for those of you still reading: enjoy! Please review at the end as it makes my day!

...

Akihito stared at the white ceiling above him, a tear sliding down the side of his face, as he wondered yet again how this happened. He'd done everything right, he'd followed all of Asami's rules, and still it'd happened anyways. He groaned to himself quietly at the throbbing pain radiating throughout his body as a door opened and a man in a white coat stepped into the room.

...

3 Days earlier

...

"Asami! Come on, this is ridiculous! I'm JUST going to the mall!"

"Four guards, Akihito. Four."

"Ugh! Two! TWO! I'm gonna be in and out in, like, 10 minutes, tops! I don't need four guards for 10 minutes!"

Asami was silent for a little bit, at least looking like he was seriously considering the other's words.

"...three. That's it. I will not be lowering any more than that, end of discussion."

Akihito stared, shocked that he'd actually somewhat won, before breaking out in a huge grin.

"Getting more lenient in your _old age Ryuuichi _~" Akihito teased lightly.

Asami's eyes narrowed, a smirk already forming on his luscious mouth.

"Old age, Akihito? Hmm maybe I should show you just young I am still."

Asami rose from where he'd been sitting and faster than Akihito could back away, he already had the younger photographer trapped against a wall, lips sealed in a searing kiss. Akihito moaned into his mouth, gasping for breath when Asami finally pulled away only to reattach himself to Akihito's sensitive neck. Akihito's hands had automatically come up to clench at the front of Asami's suit, their bodies pressed together tightly informing Akihito of his new predicament. He really, REALLY wanted to stay and play this out but the mall would be closing in - quick glance at the clock on the wall - 1 hour and he needed to get there today.

"R-Ryuuichi.." Akihito began before stopping to moan as Asami bit particularly hard on his neck, "Ryuuichi...mmm I-I have to go. Later..we'll...oh god...we'll finish later.."

Asami chuckled as he detached himself, disappointment as evident on Akihito's face as the hard-on in the boys jeans.

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned, hand sliding down to grasp Akihito's hip. Asami smirked again at the obvious conflict written across Akihito's face.

"Y-yes..." Akihito answered unconvincingly.

"Hmm well then," Asami straightened and walked back to his desk, sitting down when he reached it and already pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He looked up, eyes gleaming, "Punishment it is."

"W-what?!" Akihito stuttered out, disappointment being replaced with anger. "What the hell! You can't punish me for going to the mall, bastard!"

Asami's smirk grew to a malicious grin as he spoke, "Oh but I'm not punishing you for going to the mall my cute Akihito. I'm punishing you for attempting to get away from your guards-" Akihito started to protest but was quickly cut off. "-which we both know you WILL do, and for the trouble you'll cause them, which, again, we both know you will."

By the time Asami had finished speaking, Akihito was fuming. "Ugh! You are such a BASTARD!" Akihito screamed in frustration before storming out of the office, slamming the door in a laughing Asami's face.

Asami continued to chuckle lightly to himself as he heard Akihito make his way outside, cursing the all the while. If he knew what was coming soon, surely he wouldn't have allowed the boy one step out his door...

...

More to come! Please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito reached the car parked outside, surprised to not see Suoh inside like usual. The driver turned around as Akihito got into the car and began to speak.

"Hello Takaba-sama. I am Satou. I will be taking you to the mall today since Suoh is required elsewhere. We will be meeting with the other guards as well."

"Oh..ok, thank you."

Akihito thought of asking more, but really didn't have much to say and so the rest of the ride went in silence. When they arrived at the mall, the door was opened for him and they were greeted by the other two guards.

The first to speak, Suzuki-san, bowed formally before introducing the other guard as Takahashi-san.

"It's nice to meet you." Akihito replied. Soon they were all headed in and Akihito was getting his shopping done. He'd come to the mall almost exclusively for a certain camera store. They were releasing new equipment today and he couldn't resist. A couple hours later left Akihito tired and ready to go home. He informed the guards he was ready to leave and they started making their way out of the mall. They were stopped, however, when they reached the main court before the doors. The guards around Akihito took defensive stances as shots rang out and the crowd around them erupted into a state of panic.

"Takaba-sama! Stay behind us!" screamed Satou-san from directly in front of the photographer. To his right Suzuki-san was already on the phone calling the main office, trying to inform Asami of what was going, and to his left Takahashi-san was scanning the crowd looking for the gunman.

Shots rang out everywhere, people were screaming, trying to take cover, and Akihito was trying, and failing, not to get wrapped up in the panic. Then, in an instant, Akihito's mind went blank as both Suzuki and Takahashi fell to the ground, a bullet through each of their brains. Akihito's eyes widened and he backed up reflexively before Satou turned abruptly to back Akihito away from the scene. Satou was on the phone in a heartbeat, dialing Asami and trying to shield the photographer at the same time.

"Takaba-san! Takaba-san! Don't panic! We'll be fine!" Satou was screaming again, trying to calm Akihito who hadn't even realized he was crying and breathing heavier. Akihito was just starting to calm down when another shot rang out and Satou fell, another bullet to the head...

Akihito screamed. Instincts taking over, he grabbed the phone from the downed man and ran as quickly as he could to wherever he thought he could be safe. He was panting heavily and sobbing when he brought the phone to his ear.

"Satou? Satou?!" It was Asami on the other end, calling loudly into the phone.

"A-Asami!" Akihito sobbed harshly into the receiver, "Oh god, they..they got shot and, oh god, Asami there's blood everywhere!" Akihito was full out panicking now. Everything around him was in chaos. Some people were managing to escape, others dropping to the floor to avoid bullets, and still the bodies were piling up.

"Akihito! Akihito, listen to me! Are you alright?! Where are the guards?! Whatever you do, stay down! Stay away from people! Do you hear me!? You need to hide!" Asami's voice came out panicked; of all the things the older man had planned for, this was not one of them.

Akihito continued to sob loudly as he crawled farther away from people.

"Oh god..Asami..Asami..the guards..their dead. They all got hit! What do I do?! Oh god..."

"Akihito! Are you alright? Were you hit?"

"I'm..I'm fine...but, Asami..Asami there's so much blood...there are so many people-" Akihito cut off suddenly as a group of four men surrounded him.

"What? Who..who are you?"

The men gave no reply as they grabbed Akihito's arms and tried to drag him away.

"Wait! No! No! ASAMI!" Akihito screamed at where the phone had fallen from his hand in the struggle. He kicked and punched furiously, trying everything to get away but one of the men came up behind him and put a cloth over his mouth. Akihito screams began to fade as his vision went black. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was one of the men picking up the cell phone.

...

On the other end of the phone Asami called wildly for his lover. He and his men were already in cars on their way to the mall, trying to get there before it was too late. Asami heard Akihito's piercing scream through the receiver and then as the phone hit the floor. He listened closely as Akihito continued to scream, sounding as if he was struggling with someone. This lasted several moments before Akihito went silent and Asami heard someone pick up the phone.

"...Akihito?"

"Is this Asami Ryuuichi?" The unknown man questioned.

"Who is this?" Asami asked angrily.

"Asami-sama. I represent a certain man. A certain man who wishes to get even with you. You may have thought this mall shooting was a coincidence, but it wasn't. We will be taking Takaba Akihito now. You will find information regarding the situation on your desk when you return to your office. That is all."

The mysterious man hung up the phone before Asami had a chance to reply.

"Suoh! Get us there NOW!" Asami yelled furiously at his driver. Within minutes they arrived at the mall but it was too late. The men, and Akihito, were gone. All that remained were bloodstains and tears...


End file.
